


Everybody has a weakness.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe- Super Villains, Big Gay Mobsters, Coming Untouched, Killing, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, More tags as I go, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pretty much in every chapter, Smut, Superpowers, Supervillains, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Steven Rogers, They're both supervillains, Why is that a tag already?, mafia, who have weaknesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can have as many skeleton tattoos as you want. You can around in your combat boots like you own the goddamn place. Your sweaters can look like a 4 year old got to the scissors. You can be feared in every part of Brooklyn. </p><p>It doesn't matter if you're a highly respected mob boss. Or you run a mafia.</p><p>Everybody has a weakness.</p><p>Bucky's just happens to be his boyfriend named Steve who calls him 'Sweetheart' on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Steve says he loves something, he actually hates it. Which means he loves everything and hates Bucky. Might be confusing but….keeps up the whole villain vibe.
> 
>  
> 
> Just cleaning out my drafts folder. Not sure if I'm going to add to this or not.
> 
> It was supposed to show both sides of two fighting mafias/mobs.
> 
> Clint and Natasha had a rival mob to Steve and Bucky.
> 
>  
> 
> There was some kidnapping, ransom, bucket loads of smut and pretty much just gay super villains.
> 
>  
> 
> Still, not sure if I'm going to add to it.

There are Western movies set up like this. When there's a stand-off and two men glare each other down before gunfire begins. Bucky has handled this before, he has handled fuckers who think they can take him down, he had handled fuckers who snitch and he has handles fuckers who try to hurt his beloved.

 

It shall be established that Bucky is A) Not a good person and B) A highly respected mob boss.

 

He carries a flask that looks a little too much like a Gameboy, he's got two sleeves of tattoos; either guns, roses or skeletons. He has dark brunet hair that falls over his forehead, more often than not has a cigarette in his mouth.

 

In fact, he has a Cuban cigar in his hand right now as he raises his gun and shoots. The scene, as the man trips fleeing from the gunfire, almost has it's own soundtrack, with violins, drums, and menacing piano. 

 

The gunfire is brief as the man flees before Bucky can put the bullet through his skull and now Bucky is kicking himself. His ringtone blares from his jacket pocket and he stares at the caller I.D before springing to life when he answers.

 

 _''Hello, Sweetheart.''_ The voice is sweet and innocent, something Bucky knows all too well that Steve is not. Steve leans his head to side to hold the phone as he mixes brownie batter in a bowl.

 

''Hello, Kitten." Bucky replies back, picking up the bullet from the sidewalk and heading home.

 

''Call me that again and I will kill you." Steve's demeanor shifts quickly, but somehow retains it's innocence. "I'm baking brownies."

 

"Safe or Lethal?"

 

Steve snickers into the phone. ''Lethal, of course, Sweetheart. Is he dead?" Steve dumps a jar of pills in the bowl and continues mixing. 

 

''No. Damn bastard got away." Bucky glares at the bullet in his grasp. He takes a drag of the cigar and puffs. 

 

Steve stabs his knife into the kitchen table and scowls. ''What do you mean?"

 

 _"He. Got. Away."_ Bucky sarcastically explains into the phone and he can tell Steve's anger rising. ''He'll be dead by tomorrow. I promise."

 

''Better be." Steve pours the batter into the pan and sets the oven. ''I hate you." Steve's tone retreats to it's innocent demeanor. 

 

''I hate you more." Bucky smiles softly and begins to feel at ease.

 

''I hate you most." Steve hangs up the phone and continues baking. He pours liquid Melatonin into the batter before setting it in the oven.

* * *

 

There's a lot of anger within their apartment. Steve is angry because Bucky failed the hit and Bucky is angry because Steve is angry. The little emotions they have usually bounce off of each other and often set off a domino effect throughout the city. When they're angry, they kill. When they're happy, they fuck. When they're sad, they fuck the sadness away.

 

It had been pretty routine for them to substitute 'I love you' with 'I hate you' and this was simply the way things had been since Steve lost his virginity to Bucky a few years back. Hate was something they shared and while Steve's powers allow him to do more of the killing on a daily basis, he still expected Bucky to do his share since Bucky was the leader of the mafia. Steve, although the more lethal because of his powers, prefers to stay and be the brains of the operation.

 

Now Bucky opens the door and is greeted by 7 bulletholes in the wall. He smirks at the targets that Steve intended to hit and sees Steve's dagger in the table. The oven is on but Steve is no longer in the kitchen. 

 

His phone buzzes again, but it's not Steve.

 

 _'Steve told me you let Barton get away.'_ The text is from Tony, and Bucky purses his lips in irritation. He texts back and turns off his phone.

 

 _'He'll be dead by tomorrow morning. Just_ _…shut it before I put a bullet in your head.'_ Bucky scowls at the bright lit screen and heads towards the bedroom. 

 

Steve is throwing darts at the dart board with Clint's face on it, he turns to Bucky and smirks.

 

''Say…he's not dead. But did you at least--''

 

''Nope. Didn't hit him once.'' Bucky laid down on the bed and scowled at the ceiling. He turned to Steve's throwing arm and eyed the tattoos. ''Is that a new tattoo?"

 

''What do you think?" Steve sneered, landing a bullseye on the dart board. Bucky remained silent. Steve picked up on this. ''Exactly."

 

''Your sarcasm turns me on." Bucky rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. 

 

''I know my personality turns you on.'' Steve laughed quietly. His voice was innocent. ''But in all serious, I need Clint Barton dead by tomorrow. If not…''

 

''You'll kill me?" Bucky's voice was muffled from the pillow.

 

''Nope." He popped the P loudly. ''No sex for a month. For each day his death is late, another month is added. I mean, by next week? HA! No sex 'til Christmas."

 

"Why don't you just do it? I missed the shot, so what?" 

 

"You're feared in every corner of Brooklyn. Missing a shot? Then they start thinking you're going to miss all the shots and then they stop fearing. Personally, I love everything. But I hate putting fear in people. And I hate you."

 

Bucky stayed silent and rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're my weakness."

 

Steve finished all the darts and crawled into bed with Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and pulled him close. ''I hate you."

 

''Hate you too."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Things are silent, save for small moans escaping the two as Steve rides Bucky. Bucky's eyes are closed and he thrusts up messily and erratically. Steve flings his head back with a loud moan as Bucky hits his prostate. Steve's breathing is shaky and shallow as he moves, Bucky grins at the fact he can make Steve unravel like this. 

 

It's not uncommon that they find themselves in situations like this often. Bucky or Steve will have a bad day and to compensate, rough sex is thrown into the mix. 

 

Sometimes it's gunplay. Bucky will become aroused when Steve holds an unloaded gun to his head and give him demands in bed. Steve absolutely ' _hates'_ it when Bucky chains him to the bed and wanders a knife, cautiously over his flushed chest. He 'hates' being handcuffed. He 'hates' riding Bucky. He 'hates' laying in bed with Bucky afterwords. He 'hates' peppering Bucky's face with kisses. And as to Bucky himself?

 

It should be said that Steven Rogers 'hates' Bucky Barnes.

 

The infamous duo are ruthless, brutal, vile people. But everybody has a weakness.

 

Bucky and Steve's weakness simply happens to be each other.

* * *

 

His arm can bleed, he knows Natasha will be home to bandage it. His anger will show, he knows that he can simply let it out at the gym. He can be tough as nails, but he will go home and his hard heart will soften.

 

It has been mentioned that everybody has a weakness. Steve and Bucky have each other and Clint? 

 

Clint has a little something named Natasha Romanov.

 

She's got it all. Short red hair, devious grin, lethal weapons and more importantly, Clint Barton's heart.

 

Clint knows Bucky is after him. He could truly give no fucks about it. He knows Bucky and Steve could probably be waiting for him at his house and kill him with one pull of the trigger. He would simply raise his middle finger in defiance as he bled.

 

He believes that he is better than Bucky and Steve. He may not have a large reputation like they do. He's not considered as infamous as they are. But he has the upper hand, because for one thing,  _he's married._

 

Bucky's quite ambiguous as to wether he wants to marry Steve. Steve is no mafia wife, but it seems as though all they ever do is share a bed and fuck each other senseless. Steve knows Bucky has the ring in his sock drawer, he knows that every time they go out somewhere, wether it be out to dinner or out to murder, the ring is always gone. In Bucky's pocket and while Steve would kill (No pun intended) for Bucky to pop the question, Bucky steps back. He feels like marriage is too soft for him and so he says it's 'Not chickening out, but rather today is not the day'.

 

Clint feels like marriage is something that simply makes sense. Natasha knows it, she wears the ring. Natasha also knows that Clint could have a bullet through his skull in 0.003 seconds and she'd be okay with that. It's not like she doesn't love Clint, but she knows that avenging his death would be just as lovely as fucking him one last time.

 

When Clint sees Natasha, sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping coffee, he simply drops. He doesn't know why, she's not wearing lingerie, she's not showing her chest and she's certainly not waiting to give him a striptease, she's just sitting.

 

Clint thinks this is love. Just the way she's sitting, the simplicity makes him want to shout.

 

Of course, this was still Natasha Romanov. She didn't move her gaze from the black and white words, she simply raised her gun towards Clint.

 

''Some say you didn't get to kill Barnes, after all." She states, setting the paper on the table. ''Why is that?"

 

''He was--''

 

''Bring me the head of James Barnes by tomorrow. Pacify him."

 

''I know. I was there and he shot but--''

 

''Don't care." She grins smugly and turns back to the paper. ''If you can assassinate him, you'll be the talk of underground." She holds the paper affront Clint. He squints to read the tiny writing. "They assassinated the mayor. THE MAYOR. Why didn't we think of that?!"

 

Clint shrugged.

 

"Steve's the brains of the damn thing."

 

''Perhaps we could break Bucky by using his weakness."

 

"And what's that?" Clint slipped off his shoes and joined Natasha at the table. 

 

''The biggest mobster and mafia boss in New York, has a weakness. That weakness is named Steve." Natasha fiddled with the gun barrel. ''Maybe we should kill Steve instead."

 

''Or kidnap him."

 

Natasha stared at Clint with a devious grin. "Yeah…let's kidnap Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me why I hear the goddamn ice cream truck and it's 7pm?
> 
> I'm 13 years old, I should not be stressing with the ice cream truck.
> 
> Frick.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be nice.


End file.
